Estos son los viajes de la nave Saeta de Fuego
by Helena Dax
Summary: Acompaña a la USS Saeta de Fuego en sus aventuras por el espacio interestelar. SLASH DRACO/HARRY


**NdA**: Esta idea es en realidad de **Suiris**, que pidió un Drarry ambientado en el universo de Star Trek. Y aquí lo tienes guapa, de regalito de Navidad. ¡Espero que te guste!

Los personajes de Harry Potter son propiedad de Rowling y el universo trekkie, de Gene Roddenberry. Ni un duro por esto, señores. ¿Creen que es justo? Ay, qué sociedad esta, que no cuida a sus fickers

**Estos son los viajes de la nave Saeta de Fuego**.

Diario del capitán. Fecha Estelar: 52571'2. _La nave Saeta de Fuego abandona la estación espacial después de unas reparaciones en uno de sus motores warp. Nos encaminamos hacia el cuadrante 34 para asistir a una colonia minera en el sistema Acadius. Esperamos un viaje sin contratiempos._

Harry James Potter, joven capitán de la USS Saeta de Fuego, apagó la grabación y se dirigió hacia el puente. Estaba de buen humor, todos lo estaban después de cinco días de relativo permiso en la estación espacial. En cuanto entró, su segundo al mando y oficial científico, Draco Malfoy, se levantó de la silla del capitán, cediéndole de nuevo el mando, y ocupó su sitio de siempre.

Después de un par de siglos de protestas por parte de la facción femenina de la Flota, que estaban hartas de tener que medio desnudarse cada vez que iban al baño, sus miembros habían abandonado los uniformes de una pieza y llevaban uno parecido al que se había llevado en el siglo XXIII: todos llevaban camiseta, botas y pantalones negros; por encima de la camiseta llevaban otra camiseta: roja para los pilotos y las tropas de asalto, azul para los científicos y amarilla para los ingenieros.

-Bien, preparémonos para irnos de aquí –dijo Harry-. Hermione, comunícame con la sala de máquinas.

-Sí, capitán –dijo ella, tocando un botón de su consola.

Aunque Hermione y él se conocían desde hacía mucho tiempo y eran buenos amigos, ella siempre le llamaba capitán cuando estaban en el puente.

-Krum, ¿todo listo allá abajo?

Victor Krum era el único oficial de la nave que no provenía de las colonias terrestres del sistema Hogwarts, sino de otra llamada Durmstrang.

-Sí, capitán.

-De acuerdo. ¿Malfoy?

-La nave está presurizada y todas las compuertas selladas.

-Perfecto. Dean, enciende los motores de impulso.

-Encendiendo motores de impulso.

Todos sintieron la vibración del suelo bajo sus pies. Al cabo de unas horas, se acostumbrarían y ya no volverían a pensar en ello.

-Soltando amarres.

-Soltando amarres –repitió Luna, la timonel.

La Saeta se separó suavemente de las piezas de metal que la sujetaban a la base espacial.

-Todo tuyo, Dean –dijo Harry.

Aquella era una maniobra delicada, pero Dean era un experto piloto que se preciaba de no haberle hecho ni un rasguño a la nave. Todos eran buenos profesionales, alumnos sobresalientes de la Academia de la Flota Estelar. Harry había destacado ya en la instrucción por haber ganado en el escenario invencible, el Voldemorti Maru, algo que nadie había conseguido jamás. Draco era un niño prodigio de las ciencias proveniente del polémico planeta Slytherin, donde un siglo atrás sus miembros habían decidido que eran una raza superior, distinta de la humana. Hermione hablaba seis lenguas terrestres y doce alienígenas. Luna podía ser algo estrambótica, con sus pendientes en forma de rábano y su manía de hablar de animales extraterrestres inventados, pero era capaz de encontrar el rumbo hasta en un laberinto romulano.

La nave se alejó a velocidad de impulso de la base estelar y alcanzó en un cuarto de hora una distancia segura para pasar a motor warp. Harry dio la orden y la nave saltó al hiperespacio en dirección a la colonia minera.

* * *

El primer día transcurrió sin incidentes. El segundo recibieron una llamada del comodoro Dumbledore, un hombre ya de edad que llevaba una larga barba blanca antirreglamentaria.

-Harry, muchacho, ¿qué tal estás?

-¿Algún problema, señor?

-Me temo que sí. Una nave de carga veeliana ha interceptado una señal de socorro de una nave de crucero terrestre, la Nimbus. Los veelianos no pueden hacer nada debido a un problema de combustible, Estas son las coordenadas y la información que tenemos. Quiero que desvíes el rumbo e investigues lo que ha pasado.

-Sí, señor.

Dumbledore le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa de ánimo.

-Buena suerte.

-Fin de la conexión –indicó Hermione.

-Bien, Luna, marca un nuevo rumbo hacia las coordenadas indicadas.

Luna trabajó rápidamente sobre su consola de mandos.

-Rumbo fijado, capitán.

-Dean, cambia el rumbo. Pasa a warp 9, quiero saber cuanto antes qué ha pasado. ¿Alguna idea, Malfoy?

Draco había empezado a leer rápidamente la información que les había enviado Dumbledore en cuanto ésta había llegado a su terminal.

-La nave Nimbus envió la señal de socorro hace dos horas. Avisaba de problemas en los motores warp. Por las coordenadas, estaba pasando cerca de X459, un planetoide…

-Creo que deberíamos llamarlo planeta Beloar –sugirió Luna-. Es triste tener números por nombre.

Draco, acostumbrado a sus interrupciones, alzó una ceja.

-Dudo mucho que al planetoide le importe, teniente Lovegood –replicó-. Como decía, el planetoide X459 es de clase L. Las últimas lecturas de sus sensómetros sugieren que se encontró atrapado en algún tipo de atracción gravitatoria.

-¿Cuántos pasajeros tenía la nave? –preguntó Harry.

-Según los informes, dieciséis. Era una nave pequeña.

-¿Crees que pudieron quedar atrapados en la gravedad de X… 459? –dijo, descubriendo que era más fácil recordar el nombre de Luna que el de verdad.

-En principio se encontraban a demasiada distancia para que haya sido así, pero no sabremos más hasta que lleguemos allí.

-¿Qué se sabe sobre el planetoide? ¿Está habitado?

-No. Hay algo de vida vegetal y animal, pero muy rudimentaria. Aunque hace quince años que una nave de la Federación no pasa por allí. Quizás haya ahora alguna colonia de algún planeta no federado.

-Esperemos que no sean cardasianos.

En ese momento se oyó la puerta del puente, abriéndose. Harry se giró y vio, no sin sorpresa, que era su amigo Ron Weasley, el médico jefe de la nave. Cuando tenía enfermos o heridos graves nada podía separarlo de ellos, pero cuando la enfermería estaba tranquila a Ron le gustaba vagabundear por el puente, darle conversación, tontear disimuladamente con Hermione y chinchar a Draco.

-¿A qué viene ese cambio de rumbo?

-Vamos a investigar una llamada de socorro de una nave de crucero terrestre.

-Los dioses nos libren de hacer algo en esta nave sin que Weasley se entere –murmuró Draco, en voz perfectamente audible y sarcástica.

Ron le dirigió una mirada picada y luego se giró hacia Harry.

-¿Crees que pueden necesitar asistencia médica?

-Es posible.

-Mandaré que preparen la enfermería, por si acaso. ¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar?

-A esta velocidad, mañana por la tarde.

Ron pensó que era demasiado tiempo en caso de que esa supuesta ayuda se necesitara con verdadera urgencia, pero sabía que no se podía hacer de otra manera. Además, Harry se preocupaba por esas cosas, la Saeta debía de estar yendo ya a la máxima velocidad posible.

-Bien, supongo que sigue en pie la cena de esta noche, ¿no?

-Sí. Os espero a ti y a Hermione a las siete y media.

-Allí estaremos.

* * *

Harry, Ron y Hermione eran del planeta Gryffindor, una de las cuatro colonias de la Tierra en el sistema Hogwarts. Gryffindor había participado en la escaramuza contra Slytherin, otra colonia de aquel sistema, y había tenido un papel importante en la victoria. Desde entonces existía mucha rivalidad entre los dos planetas, una de las razones de que Draco fuera contemplado con cierto recelo por parte de la tripulación, eminentemente de Hogwarts. Ron, sobre todo, se había llevado bastante mal con Draco en la Academia. Pero desde que servían juntos en la Saeta habían alcanzado cierto respeto mutuo. Muchos sospechaban a veces, no sin motivos, que incluso se tenían cierto aprecio.

Nadie se sorprendió de ver a Draco aquella noche en la cena. Como primer oficial de Harry, siempre había sido de rigor invitarlo a esas pequeñas reuniones que ayudaban a distender el ambiente. Además, Harry confiaba plenamente en él. Con el tiempo –aquel era el segundo año que estaban todos en la Saeta- había llegado a conocerlo bien. El hecho de que Draco se hubiera convertido en el primer Slytherin que entraba en la Flota desde la guerra indicaba que, pese a sus ocasiones arrebatos de altanería, no tenía nada que ver con la ideología de sus antepasados.

-¿Sabes, Harry? –dijo Hermione, con una sonrisita, después de darle un sorbo a su cerveza romulana-. Pronto podrías tener que estrenarte con una de las prerrogativas del capitán?

-¿Con cuál? –preguntó. intrigado.

-Los alférez Dobby y Winkie están pensando formalizar su unión.

Harry sonrió también. Los dos pequeños alienígenas estaban en la sección de mantenimiento, donde trabajaban con la dedicación de los de su especie. El resto de la tripulación les tenía mucho afecto.

-¿En serio? Vaya… Me alegro por ellos. Aunque yo había imaginado que vosotros seríais los primeros.

Hermione y Ron se miraron con timidez.

-Cualquiera diría que los Gryffindor tienen fama de impulsivos –dijo Draco, burlón-. He visto glaciares en Slytherin derritiéndose más rápido.

-Tú no te metas –gruñó Ron, con las orejas coloradas-, Al menos nosotros estamos juntos porque queremos, no porque nuestros padres lo hayan decidido así.

En Slytherin se acostumbraban los matrimonios concertados, especialmente entre las clases altas.

-Si fuera a casarme con la mujer que mis padres querían lo habría hecho a los veinticinco años, como manda la tradición. Obviamente sigo soltero, así que tu acusación no me afecta.

-Bueno, vosotros no digáis nada sobre Dobby y Winkie hasta que no sea oficial –dijo Hermione, volviendo al tema que le interesaba.

-¿Algún chisme más sobre la tripulación que deba saber? –inquirió Harry. No era cotilla, pero un buen capitán debía estar al tanto de lo que ocurría en su nave.

-Nada importante –dijo ella-. Todos hablaban hoy de las posibilidades de encontrar supervivientes mañana.

-Seguro que pudieron escapar en lanzaderas o en cápsulas de salvamento –dijo Harry.

Pero eso sólo lo sabrían al día siguiente.

* * *

Diario del capitán. _Fecha estelar: 52573'1 Por fin hemos llegado al planetoide X 459. No hemos encontrado rastros en el espacio de la nave Nimbus ni de ninguna nave de salvamento, pero nuestros sensores indican la presencia de una forma de vida humanoide en la superficie del planetoide. Hemos intentado contactar con ella sin éxito. El comandante Malfoy, el doctor Weasley, la enfermera Pomfrey y yo vamos a teletransportarnos a la superficie para buscarla. _

Harry se hizo acompañar también de dos soldados de tropa, por si las moscas. Cuando se materializaron en el planeta, notó enseguida el peso de la atmósfera, algo mayor que el de la nave y que el de Gryffindor, y un ligero olor acre en el aire, que tenía sólo un 90% de oxígeno. A la larga, sin ayuda tecnológica, aquel planeta reduciría sus esperanzas de vida, pero Harry no tenía intención de estar allí más que lo suficiente como para averiguar qué había pasado con los tripulantes y pasajeros de la Nimbus.

-Capitán –dijo Draco, en tono urgente.

Harry se giró hacia él y vio lo que había llamado su atención. Era una construcción circular, de unos noventa metros de diámetro, que estaba a poca distancia de ellos, medio oculta por la vegetación.

-Vayamos.

Apenas habían andado unos pasos cuando la puerta de aquel edificio se abrió y de él salió una mujer hermosísima, con el pelo largo y plateado y una figura esbelta. Iba vestida con una túnica corta, pese a que la temperatura era de diez o doce grados. Harry tragó saliva, Ron enderezó los hombros, Draco frunció el ceño.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes? –dijo en inglés con un ligero acento extranjero.

No sonaba hostil ni llevaba armas; parecía simplemente sorprendida.

-Yo soy el capitán Harry J. Potter. Este es mi primer oficial, el comandante Malfoy, mi oficial médico el doctor Weasley y la enfermera Pomfrey.

-Yo me llamo Aiela.

-Encantado de conocerla.

-Sí, es un verdadero placer –añadió Ron.

-Mi tripulación y yo hemos venido en busca de una nave que envió ayer una señal de socorro –explicó Harry.

Ella hizo una leve señal de pena.

-Ayer hubo una terrible tormenta. Vi caer la nave, pero… lo hizo en los fosos volcánicos. Lo siento, capitán, no creo que hayan sobrevivido.

-¿Fosos volcánicos? –repitió Harry, desalentado.

-Se encuentran a unos cuatrocientos kilómetros de aquí –contestó Draco, consultando su base de datos-. Tienen prácticamente una extensión de mil quinientos cincuenta kilómetros cuadrados. Son… una especie de cadena montañosa compuesta de enormes volcanes.

Harry bajó la vista un segundo, temiendo lo peor en vista de aquella información, y luego sacó su comunicador para ponerse en contacto con la Saeta de Fuego.

-Teniente Weasley… -Hermione era la que había quedado al mando en la nave.

-¿Sí, capitán?

-Haga un barrido del área volcánica situada a unos cuatrocientos kilómetros al norte de nuestra posición. Busque restos de la nave Nimbus. Si es necesario, mande a la Bludger y a la Snitch para que hagan un examen de cerca.

-Sí, capitán.

Harry cerró la comunicación.

-Por favor, capitán Potter, acepten mi hospitalidad mientras esperan los resultados. No suelo tener muchos invitados por aquí.

A Harry no le pareció mala idea. Sentía curiosidad por ella, por su presencia en ese inhóspito lugar.

-Será un placer.

Después de que Harry ordenara a los soldados de tropa y a la enfermera que regresaran a la nave. Aiela los guió hasta la construcción redondeada y entraron a una amplia estancia sobriamente decorada. Aparte de una estantería, sólo había una mesa y media docena de sillas. Separada por una cortina hecha de cuerdas colgantes se veía una primitiva cocina. Era muy raro ver ese tipo de instalaciones todavía en funcionamiento.

Aiela preparó una bebida. Draco la examinó con su tricorder y constató que no sería perjudicial para su organismo. De paso aprovechó para analizarla a ella disimuladamente. Para su sorpresa, todas las lecturas indicaban que era humana.

-¿De dónde es usted? –le preguntó, tratando de sonar cortés, no como si la estuviera interrogando.

-Nací a bordo de la nave Edén –dijo ella, no sin orgullo-. Estoy aquí pasando mi etapa de meditación.

Las naves religiosas habían surgido alrededor del siglo XXIV. Habían partido en busca de Dios. Vagaban por el espacio, sin rumbo fijo, convertidas en pequeñas civilizaciones independientes. La mayoría se relacionaban lo mínimo con otras naves, y en ocasiones había habido secesiones, ya fuera por exceso de población o por algún cisma religioso a bordo. La Federación, en realidad, no llevaba el control de cuántas naves religiosas había vagando por el espacio.

Aleia les contó que en su hogar, todas las personas que querían ser sacerdotes tenían que pasar cinco años enteros de meditación a solas, como medio de poner a prueba su fe.

-Llevo aquí tres años y dos meses. En todo este tiempo sólo he tenido visita dos veces, ustedes son los terceros.

-No queríamos importunarla –dijo Ron.

-Oh, no, al contrario… Una de las cosas que se debe aprender durante el período de meditación es a ser feliz con las cosas agradables que Dios pone en nuestro camino, como las visitas. No hay nada que me impida disfrutar de su compañía mientras estén aquí –dijo, mirando directamente a Harry con una leve sonrisa que sólo la hacía más bella-. De hecho, sería un placer para mí invitarlo a cenar esta noche, capitán. Me gustaría extender mi invitación al resto de ustedes, pero confieso que ahora mismo sólo tengo comida para dos.

-Oh, no quisiera ponerla en apuros…

Ella volvió a sonreírle; tenía una sonrisa adorable.

-No se preocupe. Mañana puedo ir a por más comida. Sencillamente no esperaba visitas.

A Harry le pareció que quedaría feo rechazar su invitación. La pobre estaría ansiosa por un poco de conversación.

-Está bien, acepto encantado.

* * *

Un par de horas después, Harry regresó por segunda vez al planetoide. Había tenido una discusión con Draco, quien sin motivo alguno decía que Aiela no era de fiar. Harry, acostumbrado a sus desconfianzas, no le hizo demasiado caso.

Aleia le esperaba con una túnica distinta, roja. Harry se encontró repasándola con la mirada sin poder evitarlo. Estaba claro que los preceptos religiosos de ella no incluían mantener el cuerpo modestamente oculto. Y hacía muchísimo tiempo que no encontraba así de atractiva a una mujer.

-Bienvenido de nuevo, capitán –le saludó, con calidez-. Por favor, pase.

La mesa estaba preparada con lo que parecía una ensalada y un grueso filete de carne.

-Tiene un aspecto delicioso –dijo Harry, sentándose donde ella le había indicado.

-Gracias. ¿Han sabido algo de la Nimbus?

El ánimo de Harry se ensombreció un poco.

-No, ninguno.

-Lo lamento. Pero en realidad los fosos volcánicos son lo que permiten la vida en este planeta, ¿sabe? Si no las temperaturas rondarían los setenta y ochenta grados bajo cero.

-Parece un sitio muy duro en el que vivir, aunque sólo sea cinco años –dijo Harry, que no quería pensar en la pobre tripulación de la Nimbus.

-Bueno, en parte se trata de eso. Es una etapa necesaria para fortalecerse en cuerpo y alma.

-¿No se encuentra sola?

Harry se habría sentido solo, él necesitaba gente a su alrededor. Pero ella sonrió como si él fuera un niño haciendo una pregunta infantil.

-Dios siempre está conmigo… y ahora me encuentro con usted.

Palabras sabias, ofrecidas con ojos de gata. Harry respiró hondo para contener una súbita oleada de deseo. Todo su instinto le decía que aquella cena era una seducción; todo su cuerpo le pedía que entrara en el juego. Por lo que parecía, la doctrina religiosa de Aiela tampoco tenía nada en contra del sexo. No era nada del otro mundo: en el universo había más variedad religiosa que civilizaciones, y aquello era mucho decir.

La cena transcurrió entre sonrisas, preguntas sobre la Saeta e insinuaciones veladas. Harry ya estaba dispuesto a iniciar un acercamiento en cuanto terminaran el postre; todo lo que podría habérselo impedido había desaparecido de su mente. Se sentía casi mareado de deseo, intoxicado y podía notar el corazón latiéndole con fuerza en el pecho. Cuando terminaron de cenar y ella se acercó a él, sus pulsaciones aumentaron aún más. La deseaba con tanta intensidad, quería besarla.

-Me alegro tanto de que haya venido, capitán…

-Llámame Harry –murmuró él, aún más mareado.

La imagen que tenía ante sus ojos se desdibujó, como si estuviera viendo doble, y Harry trató de controlarse, porque aquello no era normal. Había estado caliente como una supernova más de una vez, pero nunca se había encontrado prácticamente enfermo de deseo. Y la cosa iba a más. Harry notó, con alarma, que se le debilitaban las piernas.

-No me encuentro bien –dijo con menos voz de la que esperaba.

-No, ya sé que no –replicó ella, con una dureza que no había mostrado antes.

Una trampa. Una trampa. Harry comprendió el peligro que corría y se llevó instintivamente la mano al pecho para activar el comunicador que llevaba en la insignia de la Flota Estelar, pero ella lo impidió. Cada vez más débil, Harry no pudo evitarlo.

Lo último que vio antes de perder la consciencia fue a él mismo; ella había adoptado su apariencia.

* * *

Aiela subió a bordo de la Saeta de Fuego con el aspecto y la ropa del capitán Potter. Sólo había tenido que quitarle la camiseta, pues no podía replicar la ingeniería del comunicador de la insignia. El veneno que le había dado le mantendría inconsciente durante un par de horas. Aiela se dirigió hacia el puente. Draco estaba en el sillón de mando y lo dejó libre al momento para él.

-No le esperábamos tan pronto, capitán –dijo, con cierto retintín.

-Aquí ya no somos de ninguna utilidad –replicó Aiela-. Quiero que reanudemos nuestra misión cuanto antes. ¿Estamos listos para zarpar?

-Las lanzaderas de reconocimiento que enviamos a los fosos volcánicos no han regresado todavía –dijo Draco.

Ella hizo un gesto de contrariedad.

-Pues dé la orden para que regresen inmediatamente.

Draco miró a Hermione.

-Sí, señor –dijo-. Teniente, comuníqueme con la Bludger y la Snitch.

Draco cursó la orden y se sentó en su puesto. Aiela ocupó la silla del capitán y se permitió una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción que nadie vio.

-¿Cuánto tardarán en llegar?

-Quince minutos.

-Señor Thomas, calcule el rumbo para partir hacia el sistema Acadius en cuanto estén aquí.

Dean asintió.

-Sí, capitán.

* * *

Harry despertó con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin saber cuánto tiempo llevaba inconsciente. Lo primero que hizo fue maldecirse por estúpido; después, sintiéndose aún mareado y con los brazos pesados, le dio mentalmente las gracias a su padrino, Sirius Black, el hombre que le había criado. Sirius, que había estado cinco años en la Flota Estelar, siempre le había repetido que tenía que estar preparado para todo. Y por esa misma razón, Harry nunca salía de su camarote sin llevar una pequeña navaja oculta en una bota… y un comunicador extra en la otra.

Podría ponerse en contacto con ellos… si la Saeta de Fuego seguía en órbita.

* * *

-¿Qué diablos pasa con los motores warp? –exclamó Aiela, cada vez más impaciente. La Bludger y la Snitch habían regresado hacía ya casi media hora, pero entonces habían avisado de un problema en los motores warp desde la Sala de Máquinas. Los ingenieros llevaban ya un buen rato trabajando con los delicados motores, pero todavía no habían encontrado el fallo.

-No lo sé, capitán –dijo Victor Krum, sonando desesperado-. Mis hombres están examinándolos.

Ella frunció el ceño, aunque Victor no podía verla.

-Quiero que arregle esos motores ya, señor Krum. Ya.

-Sí, señor –dijo, cortando la comunicación.

Aiela se giró hacia Dean y Luna.

-No me importa que no vayan los motores warp. Nos iremos a velocidad de impulso. Avisen a la tripulación.

Draco intervino con voz dubitativa.

-Capitán, si tenemos un fallo grave en los motores warp es mejor que mantengamos la órbita hasta arreglarlo.

-Lo arreglaremos por el camino –zanjó ella-. Vámonos. Señor Thomas, sáquenos de aquí.

La nave empezó a alejarse del planetoide. Incluso a velocidad de impulso, no tardó más de un par de minutos en ser sólo un punto cada vez más pequeño en el horizonte. Aiela dio un disimulado suspiro de alivio, pero de pronto oyó cómo se abría la puerta del puente a sus espaldas y cuando se giró vio, con asombro, a Harry. Instintivamente se puso en pie. Todos los demás contemplaban al recién llegado con sorpresa y confusión.

-¿Qué es esto? –exclamó Aiela.

Harry, que iba desarmado, pero seguido de dos de sus hombres, dio unos pasos amenazadores hacia ella.

-Es una impostora, es la mujer que encontramos en el planeta. Me drogó para ocupar mi lugar,

-¡Esto es absurdo! Yo soy el capitán Harry Potter.

-¡_Yo_ soy Harry Potter! Draco, escucha…

-¡No le hagas caso, Draco! Yo soy Harry. Tú me conoces, sabes que soy yo.

Los ojos de la tripulación en el puente de mando iban de uno a otro con indecisión. Nadie se atrevía a tomar partido por uno o por otro, los dos sonaban igual de desesperados y sinceros. Hasta que Draco frunció el ceño con ademán resuelto, se acercó a Aiela y, sin previo aviso, la besó. Hermione, Dean y los demás los observaron con la boca abierta, estupefactos, viendo cómo Draco le metía la lengua hasta la garganta a su supuesto capitán, quien, a decir verdad, no oponía demasiada resistencia.

Y de repente, sin interrumpir el beso, la dejó inconsciente con un pinzamiento Slytherin, muy parecido al de los vulcanos. Ella se desvaneció en sus brazos.

-Ese es Harry –dijo, señalando al verdadero.

Harry ladeó la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos, como si le estuviera preguntando si eso había sido realmente necesario.

-¿Cómo lo… lo sabes? –preguntó Hermione, con voz algo aturdida.

Draco esbozó una sonrisilla de superioridad,

-Porque Granger… nadie en esta galaxia besa como él.

* * *

El interrogatorio y el examen médico de Ron arrojaron luz sobre la naturaleza y las intenciones de Aiela. Era una metamorfa, aunque no de la misma clase que los del Dominio. Esta especie era capaz de adoptar las características físicas de las personas a las que mimetizaba; para encontrarse con los tripulantes de la Saeta se había convertido en una veela que había caído en su trampa años atrás, Fleur Delacour. Y gracias a eso, había usado sus poderes de veela para atraer a Harry. Su intención era huir; sus compatriotas la habían abandonado allí como castigo por crímenes cometidos en su planeta natal. La historia de la Eden, de su temporada de retiro, también era inventada; la había tomado de un joven que había llegado allí ocho años atrás.

Era cierto, sin embargo, que la Nimbus había caído en los fosos volcánicos. Aiela era la primera en lamentarlo; dijo que echaba de menos la carne.

Estaba claro que aquel ser no estaba en sus cabales, al menos no desde una perspectiva humanoide. Harry consultó a sus superiores y volvió a dejar a la metamorfa en el planetoide, colocando en órbita una boya de aviso para que las naves tuvieran cuidado. Pero también le dejó uno de los replicadores de comida de la nave, aunque eso no constaba en las órdenes del Alto Mando.

Harry pensaba que aún le quedaba por solucionar el problema de los motores warp, pero bastó con que Draco avisara a sus dos viejos amigos, Crabbe y Goyle, que estaban en la sala de máquinas y repusieran la pieza que había sustraído a una orden suya.

-Sabía que algo no iba bien –explicó Draco-. No preguntó por los supervivientes, si los habíamos encontrado. No me miró cuando entró en el puente. Algo no cuadraba y necesitaba tiempo para averiguar qué pasaba.

Harry sonrió un poco.

-Bien hecho, Malfoy.

-Gracias, señor.

Estaba un poco distante, sobre todo considerando que acababa de hacer público que tenían una relación. Harry sabía que estaba enfadado. Había estado celoso de Aiela desde el primer momento. Claro que Harry no podía culparlo: había estado muy, muy cerca de hacer una tontería. Aunque por otro lado, no había sido exactamente culpa suya, sino de los poderes de la veela suplantada. Cuando Ron sacó a colación el tema de las feromonas durante la cena, Harry se giró rápidamente hacia Draco.

-¿Lo ves? ¡No ha sido culpa mía! Estaba como drogado.

-Estabas babeando.

-Pero no era yo, eran las feromonas… -insistió vehementemente.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron una mirada.

-Así que vosotros dos…

Harry le puso ojitos de cordero a Draco con la esperanza de que no lo desmintiera y luego asintió.

-Desde hace casi un año.

-¡Un año! –exclamó Ron-. Somos tus mejores amigos, deberías habérnoslo dicho.

-Harry no quería que se enterara nadie –contestó desdeñosa y rápidamente Draco.

-Tú estabas de acuerdo –le recordó Harry-. Decías que querías que tus padres tuvieran un poco más de tiempo para recuperarse del shock de que entraras en la Flota Estelar. ¡Y hace siete años de eso!

-Mis padres son de reacciones lentas –replicó Draco. Y luego arqueó las cejas con una expresión que indicaba lo pagado que estaba de sí mismo-. Y de todos modos, he cambiado de idea. Quiero que sepan que eres mío.

-Si yo soy tuyo, tú eres mío también –dijo Harry, en tono de advertencia.

Draco hizo un gesto de indiferencia.

-Bien, no me importa.

Harry sonrió con ferocidad.

-Eres _mío_.

Hermione se puso en pie e hizo levantarse a Ron.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos.

Los dos salieron apresuradamente por la puerta corrediza; Harry y Draco, que seguían devorándose con la mirada y estaban tan cerca que el beso parecía inevitable, ni se dieron cuenta.

-Demuéstralo –le retó Draco.

Harry le besó con fuerza, enredando las manos en su cabello rubio, y Draco respondió con la misma pasión, entablando un duelo de lenguas, de lametones, de mordiscos. A empujones y besos llegaron a la cama de Harry y allí cayeron los dos, hechos un lío de brazos y piernas. Los dos forcejeaban, tratando de colocarse encima; Harry era algo más fuerte, pero Draco recurrió a las cosquillas y consiguió ponerse arriba, presionando las manos de Harry contra el colchón. Después se inclinó sobre él y le dio un largo y posesivo beso. Sus cuerpos abandonaron la tensión del forcejeo y se disolvieron el uno en el otro.

-Fóllame, Draco –susurró Harry.

-Sí, señor –contestó Draco, con voz entre afectuosa y burlona.

Se desnudaron entonces, besando la piel que quedaba al descubierto. Harry se colocó la almohada debajo de las caderas y acarició la espalda algo sudorosa de Draco. Este giró la cara para besarle el brazo y después la inclinó para hacer lo mismo con su boca. Los dos se miraron a los ojos un momento.

-Sin sus poderes de veela no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad, Draco. Ninguna, lo juro.

Draco le acarició el pelo.

-Lo sé.

Después, abrió el tubo de lubricante y untó con él la entrada de Harry, usando los dedos para estimularlo un poco más, no porque ninguno de los dos necesitara mucha preparación. Habían sido discretos, sí, pero también muy activos.

Draco se deslizó dentro de Harry con jadeos entrecortados mientras Harry echaba la cabeza atrás, con los ojos cerrados. Cuando Draco quedó enterrado del todo, empezó a moverse a un ritmo medio, ni muy rápido, ni muy lento.

-¿A warp cinco te parece bien? –le preguntó a Harry, con voz un poco ronca.

-Warp cinco suena perfecto –contestó éste, lamiéndose los labios.

Y así lo hicieron, mientras las estrellas pasaban como fugaces líneas blancas por la escotilla, allí, en la loca irrealidad del hiperespacio.

**Fin**


End file.
